


我成了修罗场的男主[穿书]【原著番外】

by kafeiyaojiatang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafeiyaojiatang/pseuds/kafeiyaojiatang





	我成了修罗场的男主[穿书]【原著番外】

  
殷行一看着青年苍白的脸色，眼底掠过一丝冰冷的杀意。  
“我的东西就该是我的，除非我不想要，否则其他人谁也别想碰。”  
“告诉我。”  
“是谁碰了你的手？”  
他坐在沙发之上，冷眼看着跪在地上乖巧的精灵。  
这是 他亲自调.教过后的小可爱，他乖的可爱，也乖的让人想要撕碎他。  
他的小可爱拥有这世上最美的容颜，还有这个世界上本不该有的澄澈眼睛，如同初生的小鹿乖巧。  
跪坐在地上，低下修长的脖颈，眉眼温柔，这是一种顺从的表现。  
景凌已经失去了任何反抗的心理。  
从来到这个世界的时候就被殷行一教导不能忤逆他，要乖一点，要顺从一点。  
可是现在，他想反驳。  
“他没碰。”  
精灵鼓起勇气小声说：“他不是故意的。”  
他的同学不过是关心一下自己，不过是好心的询问自己是否不舒服，若不舒服的话可以帮忙接点热水……  
景凌已经拒绝了他的帮助。  
那位同学也没有碰到自己。  
他为什么要生气？  
殷行一又为什么生气？  
景凌心里委屈极了， 他望着殷行一，目光里带着几分迷茫。  
殷行一眸光微微暗了暗。  
他抬手勾起小精灵的下巴，指尖在他的唇瓣上摩挲片刻，柔软的唇瓣带着青年的温度，如勾人心魄的妖，伸出了柔软的触手。  
真是美丽的生灵啊。  
他拥有这世间谁也无法比拟的单纯，是纯白的纸，哪怕他用尽了气力在上面刻画，却依旧只能留下一道小小的痕迹。  
殷行一给青年留下了深刻的印象。  
他对着景凌笑了笑：“你在反驳我？”  
真是稀奇，为了一个外人而反抗自己。  
他唇角的笑容太冷，冷到精灵不自觉的打了个冷颤，他仰望着高高坐在沙发上的男人，唇瓣微微颤了颤。  
“我的小宝贝啊……”  
“你不乖了。”  
男人的手指顺着青年的下巴缓缓往下，按在他的喉结上，轻轻一点：“告诉我，不乖的孩子应该要怎么做？”  
精灵瞳孔微微一缩。  
他想到了那些不好的画面，他的身体开始颤抖，莫名的恐慌席卷而来。  
他想反驳，想拒绝，可是所有的话语却淹没在喉结之中，尽数消失。  
“我……我……”  
青年的指尖蜷缩起来，他伸出手，小心翼翼的揪住了男人的裤脚。  
“不乖，要……要被操……”  
殷行一唇角勾了勾：“对，就是这样。”  
多么美妙的抽泣声啊。  
他眯起双眼，弯下腰将青年抱起，精灵抗拒了片刻发现自己的力气不如他，他便放弃了任何抵抗。  
因为他害怕殷行一的报复。  
他已经意识到这样是不对的。  
可是这么长时间以来的雌伏已经让他习惯性的对男人摇尾巴，祈求对方的一丝垂怜。  
他感觉到自己体内的虚痒，还有一点点炙热，在下方汇聚——  
殷行一将人带到了自己的房间。  
精灵被丢到床上，刚想翻身，却不想横空出世的一只赤.裸手臂按住了他。  
他回头看见而来一个男人。  
那个男人正慵懒的躺在床上，与殷行一一同看着他，眼神里带着他熟悉的炙热和欲念。  
这是殷行一的圈内好友，是权贵圈内有名的花花公子。  
男人将精灵压倒在床榻之上，懒洋洋的说：“啧，小可爱，还是跟你在一起的时候最有感觉。”  
精灵感觉到被褥之下，男人那精壮的身体贴了过来。  
殷行一在一旁说：“宝贝儿，你应该知道怎么做吧？”  
青年抿起的唇瓣颤了颤。  
“可不可以……”  
不要？  
然而他的话语还未说完，屋内再次出现一个男人的强调。  
“原来你们已经开始玩起来了啊？”  
第三个男人从门外走进，纤瘦的身躯之上，那身漆黑的西装给了他最好的伪装。  
精灵看不清他的脸，但却感觉得到他的眼神，那眼神放肆无比的在身上滑动，犹如潮湿的触手不断抚摸般令人头皮发麻。  
殷行一笑了笑，对那第三个男人说：“怎么？你也想来？”  
“当然，这等绝色……啧，尝过一次便放不下，食不知味。”  
“那就上吧。”  
殷行一桀桀笑道：“我家宝贝儿什么都好，就连身体也是顶好的——”  
男人爬上.床，脱下西装外套，露出了内里雪白的衬衫。  
他解开自己的皮带。  
“乖。”  
他哄着青年，声线带着几分蛊惑道：“哥哥请你吃奶。”  
精灵看了眼殷行一。  
殷行一依旧用那双冰冷的眼神告诉他——顺从。  
精灵的指尖紧紧扣着床单。  
他沉默的跪趴下，凑过头，一口含.住对方的硕大。  
带着男人体味的麝腥味铺面而来，他的嘴太小，一口含不住，只能无奈的伸出舌尖舔着，犹如小蛇纠缠。  
男人倒吸口气。  
“小妖精，我早晚有一天要死在你身上。”  
殷行一笑了笑：“啧啧，看看你们的出息。”  
床榻上的赤.裸男子不甘示弱的逼近。  
他扯掉了青年身上碍眼的被子，脱掉了他的长裤，手指熟练的钻入青年后庭。  
不带一丝润滑的手指钻入，精灵感觉到了疼痛，可他却习以为常，下意识的抬高腰肢，眉眼间染上了几分妩媚。  
空虚随着指尖的钻入席卷而来。  
青年喉结微微滚动，难耐的含着硕大呻吟。  
“哦哦……真爽……”  
男人按住精灵的头抽送起来，每一次都顶入喉间深处。  
精灵眼尾泛红，已经被这样的动作弄得眼泪婆娑，呜呜的呻.吟。  
殷行一上前，也脱掉了长裤，突然推开了男人，揪着他的长发，强迫他含着自己的肉.棒。  
他早就硬了，现在看着妩媚的姿态，他的内心兴奋，甚至想要立即插入，看他在自己的抽送下呻.吟，陷入情.欲潮流之中。  
然而……青年呕了片刻，却只吐出了透明的水渍。  
精灵抿着唇瓣，避开了他的肉.棒。  
硕大带着滚烫的肉根弹到他的脸上，青年的唇瓣颤了颤，艳丽的眼尾滴落透明的泪水。  
“我、我不要这样……”  
他在求饶。  
他抬头望向殷行一，下意识的拒绝了对方的亲近。  
然而一个抬眼之间，他看见了男人的眼神。  
那是一个完全陌生的可怕眼神，令人战栗恐惧，也令人窒息害怕。  
然……景凌却像被蛊惑了般，颤抖的靠近，半跪在床上，伸出手拂过床下男人的眼尾。  
“乖，告诉我，你真的不喜欢吗？”  
殷行一按住青年的手掌，另一只手摩挲着一颗圆润的紫色珠子。  
他眼底带着几分势在必得。  
青年颤了颤，最终垂下眼睑：“我……我喜欢这样。”  
他的所有抗拒在对方的目光之下消散。  
精灵落下了泪水，浑身颤抖的脱下外衣。  
“请求你们满足我。”  
“真是可怜。”  
殷行一的朋友说着：“不过……这样子才玩的尽兴嘛！”  
他笑了笑，爬上.床，忽的钻入青年身下，一口含.住精灵的玉器。  
精灵呻.吟的软到在殷行一身上。  
殷行一将他按在自己身下，精灵已然自觉的含.住了他的肉.棒，那柔软的小舌舔过，犹如密密麻麻的褶皱吸允，爽得他仰起头，低低的笑了一声：“乖，宝贝儿，再深一点。”  
“对，再深一点，让我射进去。”  
精灵无奈的含得更深。  
身下是第三个男人的玩弄，他的玉器已经笔直的挺立，被男人含入口中爽得令人头皮发麻，身后是赤.裸男子的袭击，他抽出了手指，换上了钢铁般的肉.棍，每一个抽动，都能顶到他的前列腺。  
青年已经忘记了为殷行一口.交。  
他爽得眼前发黑，双腿发软，只能依靠男人们的身体才不至于倒在床上。  
“唔……唔……”  
他的呻.吟已经被堵在喉间，麝腥在唇齿之间环绕，水渍滋滋的滑出，他大张嘴，承受着殷行一的攻击。  
突然后方的肉.棍忽的抽搐，精灵下意识的夹紧。  
果不其然，赤果男人长叹一声：“啊……妖精！再夹紧一点！”  
大手拍打他的臀.部，精灵神智一片混沌，听到命令下意识的顺从。  
无数褶皱绞着那根粗壮的肉.棒，男人闭上眼享受着，直到释放完，他才抽出肉根，低头看见青年的后庭里，隐约趟出的透明色液体。  
“啧。”  
他又搅弄了一下那扩张过的后庭，笑骂：“不愧是骚.货，看着他这里，我又想来了。”  
“滚滚滚，让我来了。”  
第三个男人突然舔掉青年释放过的所有精.液，推开那人，热血沸腾扶着肉根插入。  
精灵“唔”了一声，仿佛在长长的呻.吟，却又无奈的被堵在口里。  
殷行一抽出肉根，抬起精灵的下巴。  
精灵的眼神涣散，面色发红，身体也滚烫得令人心惊。  
他张开嘴，无意识的舔了舔唇边的水渍。  
“嗯啊……”  
他趴在床上，下半身高高崛起，如同发.情的母兽等待男人们的垂怜。  
殷行一“啧”了一声，掩去心底的不爽，突然间插入男人身边。  
男人意识到他想做什么，当下“嘿嘿”一笑让了位置。  
两根肉.棒一前一后的钻入后庭。  
体内骤然饱满，被这两根闯入，精灵难耐的扭了扭腰，却不想两人一人一只手的将他的腰扣住。  
“乖。”  
殷行一说：“让我们好好爽一爽。”  
精灵“啊”的一声尖叫。  
两根冲撞，极其默契的一前一后的撞着他的敏感点，每撞一下，他的身体就情不自禁的颤抖了起来。  
“唔啊……”  
“还……还要……啊……”  
太爽了。  
精灵从未感受过这么强烈的刺激。  
他追求这样的刺激，享受这样的撞击，哪怕内心抗拒着这样的情.欲，却又不得不承认，他已经堕.落了。  
这样的感觉，真的让他没有办法拒绝。  
他自觉的往后一送，仰着头，高昂的尖叫起来：“行一哥哥好棒，我还要……啊……再用力一点……啊……”  
“啊啊啊……”  
“小妖精。”  
赤.裸男子邪笑一声，玩弄着他的红樱，瞧着他这般不知羞耻的模样。  
“不过……我喜欢。”  
“我也喜欢。”第三个男子也笑了笑。  
殷行一没有说话，不过他却用行动证明了自己的喜爱。  
重重的插入，轻轻地抽出，快感伴随着心里的膨胀源源不断的席卷而来。  
精灵呻吟：“啊啊……唔——”  
体内的两根似乎开始壮大。  
硕大的肉根让他的体内变得无比饱满，精灵摇摆着臀.部，吞咽着它们，一点点的被它们带引迁入圣殿。  
“啊……”  
“再快点……嗯啊……”  
“哥哥好棒……啊哈……用力操我……啊哈……”  
精灵已经陷入了无尽的情欲之中。  
他揪着床单，跪趴着承受，一次又一次的达到了高潮。  
殷行一勾起唇角笑了笑。  
同伴已经疲软下来，而他却依旧精神抖擞。  
他推开了第三个男子和赤果男子，径直将精灵霸占。  
相信接下来几天，精灵的需求将变得无比庞大，他会离不开自己，他需要自己的安抚，也需要自己的插入。  
他将忘记那个同学，将重新变得乖巧温顺——  



End file.
